DON'T DIE!
by Smeakr
Summary: A friend get together-after three of their friends die-turns tragic when they begin to play this scary game. Now their beginning to mysteriously die, one by one. Can they stop it before it's too late? KH, FMA and Stay Alive Xover!


**Smeakr: Ellooooooo!! I am Lindsay Lohan xD**

**CelestraMoon: ...No you're not... You're just imitating Achmed..**

**Smeakr: So?**

**CelestraMoon: Anywaaaays..... HI! **

**Wrath lover: I feel so unloved!!!!**

**CM: Good**

**Smeakr: Anyways, hey guys. This is a story my friend, Celestra, my sister, Wrath lover, and I are writing together because we were bored.... And we had just watched Stay Alive and-**

**CM: LOVED IT!!**

**WL: OH YEAH!**

**Smeakr: We decided to do a crossover for it. And this is the result. **

**CM: First of all, I don`t write suspense and scary all too much so I don`t know how good I am. Otherwise, Smeakr and WL do know how to `cause their stories are like...non-stop suspense...**

**WL: YOU KNOW IT!**

**Smeakr: The crossovers are Kingdom Hearts-**

**CM: YES!!!**

**WL: DEMYYYYYXXX!!!**

**Smeakr: SHUT! UP!! The others are Full Metal Alchemist and Stay Alive, as you probably figured. There are going to be three OC`s though. CM just says its easier to write OC`s though we all don`t know why...**

**CM: I`m sorry guys but yes, we are killing KH and FMA characters T^T And there are going to be more deaths in this story then there was in the movie.**

**All: HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!!**

**------------**

_16 Friends Left..._

The light from the computer screen reflects off of Kain Fuery`s glasses. His eyes fixed in deep concentration on the mentioned screen before him. In his hands was a game controller, his fingers moving quickly from button to button. Before him, his character ran down the halls of an old seeming mansion with pictures of people lining the walls.

Suddenly, it began to get darker. People, from the ages of 2-30, appeared. But they weren`y ordinary people. They were extremely pale, their hair matted and their eyes completely black. Somewhere on their bodies was a wound, or many wounds. These people were dead. And they were planning on making him next.

He runs, not knowng what else to do at the moment. They had come out of no where and startled him. They keep appearing, screaming and snatching at his character. He runs up the stairs, dodging out of the zombies grasps. A chain comes out of no where, wraps around his characters neck, pulling him off the upper level, breaking the railing on his way.

The words `Game Over`stared back at him which causes him to sigh. The game was creepy, and because of it, he was paranoid. Extremely paranoid.

Without a second thought, he picks up the phone, that sat beside the computer, and dials his friend`s number.

"Hello?" Was the answer from Heymans Breda after he picks up his phone.

"Hey Breda." Fuery says back, relieved to hear one of his best friends voices.

"Fuery! How`s it going, man?!" Breda exclaims. A grin was evident in his tone.

"Fine. But, well, actually, I`m really creeped out right now."

"Why`s that?"

"I just played a weird video game. It was so creepy." At this, his dark eyes flash back to the screen, rereading the words in red.

"What`s it called?"

"Stay Alive."

"Huh... Sounds scary. Sorry man. I`d come over if they hadn`t transferred me."

"It`s okay, Breda."

Feury and his friends all worked for the military, though they didn`t do very much. Not many things have been happening lately. Everythings just been peaceful and quiet. Which was quite relieving for everybody.

Every now and then people would get transferred to different headquarters. His two friends- Heymans Breda and Vato Falman- happened to be two of those people. It was a bit upsetting, but he was managing.

"But hey, you`re still living with Havoc,right?" Breda wonders, trying to look at the brightside.

"Yeah, I am."

"Heh heh, has he found a girlfriend yet?"

"Actually, yeah, he has."

"What?! Are you serious?!"

Fuery laughs, "Yeah. Her name`s Mary. Surprisingly, she hasn`t dumped Havoc for Mustang yet."

Their boss, Roy Mustang, was quite the ladies man. Countless girls have dumped Jean Havoc for the dark haired man, After a little while, it started becoming on inside joke between all of them. Though Havoc didn`t find it very funny...

"I gotta go. I`ll talk to you later, Fuery." Breda says reluctantly.

"All right." Fuery replies, just as reluctant. "Bye, Breda."

With that, the two hang up. Once the off button was pressed, the eerie feeling in his gut was back.

The dark haired man sighs, shutting off the computer before him. He slides out of the comfortable chair before proceeding to walk up the stairs. On the second floor was his room, and Havoc`s. But Fuery knew better than to go see Havoc at this hour when he had a girlfriend over.

...

The crash of thunder was enough to wake Fuery from his light sleep. He rolls over, grabbing his glasses off of the bedside table and reading the time. _2:15 am_ was blinking in red,causing his mind to recall the ghostly words of Game over. He shakes his head frantically. He needed to forget that game if he was ever going to get back to sleep.

His ears pick up the sound of thumping, like feet walking across the floor. Or something blunt falling. But it sounded off the quiet, immediately alerting him that something was wrong.

Pulling open the drawer of his bedside table, he grabs the gun laying inside. At moments like these, he was sometimes grateful that he in the military.

Double checking if it had bullets, he then quietly slid out of his room and scanned the dark upper floor. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. So down the stairs he went, his eyes darting to everything that might be suspicious. But everything was as it should be.

Fuery sighs for probably the hundredth time that night, "I`m way too paranoid..."

He lays the gun down onto the kitchen counter when he enters and pulls down a glass. He fills it with water, and hoped that maybe it would calm down his nerves. With each sip, the uneasiness was slowly drifting away.

_Zzzzz_

Until that sound rang in his ears. Placing the glass down, he jerks his head from side to side. His eyes were wide, with his heart beating fiercely in his chest.

_Zzzzz_

The sound rang through the air, until it reached his eardrums. But all Fuery could hear was the drumming of his heart. He swallows, but his mouth was too dry to even have anything to swallow. His forehead was more wet then his mouth.

_Zzzzz_

Once it happened a third time, his legs moved before he could think this whole thing through. Out of the kitchen, up the stairs, he ran. But he forgot his protection laying on the kitchen counter.

_Zzzzz_

There was the sound again. He tries to ignore it but there wasn`t any need to deny the fact that he was scared. Insanely scared. Insanely scared. But what exactly _was_ he afraid of? A sound? Or was it something more?

But throwing open Jean Havoc`s door gave him just the reason.

His hand flew up to his mouth as he suddenly felt nauseas. Blood... The entire room was covered with it. The bodies of this friend and his girlfriend were hanging from the ceiling, blood oozing from the fresh wounds all over their bodies.

He takes slow steps backwards, slowly shaking his head. No, this couldn`t be happening. I couldn`t. It`s just a bad dream, he tried to convince himself. And at any moment, he would wake up and everything would be okay.

But those words be his last thought as something cold and hard wrapped around his neck and dragged him off the second floor. It happened so quick, the Kain Fuery didn`t know what had hit him.

...

"Dang it, you killed me!" A nineteen year old girl snarls, kicking another girl a year younger over. She had blonde hair, with her bangs dyed black and the underneath. Her eyes were very unique; her right being the colour green and her left purple.

The girl she had kicked over was her sister. She too was blonde, but with blue steaks. Her eyes were a reddish colour, making them stand out.

There was also a third sister, being a few months older then the first girl. She was also blonde and like the others had dyed some of her hair. Purple was the colour streaks. Her eyes were unique too; her right purple and her left pink.

There names were June, October, and December **(A/N: Goes from oldest to oldest.) **Interesting names, yes, but you`d have to blame that on their mother. Their mother had decided that she would name each of her children after the month that they were born in.

I know you`re probably wondering why October was only a few months younger then June. It`s because October doesn`t share the same mother. Her father had cheated on the others` mother, but then took the baby. October didn`t even know what her real mother`s name was. Or even she was alive.

"I finally beat you! YESSSSS!!!" December cheers, throwing her arms into the air.

October growls, readying her leg for another kick. But the shrill ring of the phone interupts them.

"I got it!" October yells, jumping over the back of the couch. She picks up the phone, answering with, "Hello, Summer`s residence. October speaking."

"October, hey, it`s me." The voice on the other end replies. They were male and sounded a bit upset...

"Edward! I haven`t heard from you in a while!" The girl gasps, catching her sister`s attention. They crowed around her but October ignores them, turning away, "How`s everything?"

"Uh, fine. Listen I have something bad to tell you.." He trails off, leaving her anxious.

"What? What is it? Did something happen to you?"

"No-"

"Is Al okay?"

"Yes, he`s fine. Listen-"

"Did Hawkeye kill Mustang?"

"No, but-"

"He proposed but she refused?!"

"Would you let me talk?!"

"Heh heh.... sorry..."

"It`s nothing like that." He pauses to sigh deeply. October just swallows, sitting paitently for the news that was about to come. "You guys were pretty close to Fuery and Havoc, right?"

"Yeah. Why? What happened?" It wasn't until then that October began to get afraid.

"They.. they were found dead this morning."

His answer hit her like a slap to the face. Everything around her became cold and she couldn't even feel the floor under feet. She stared at the wall in front of her in a dazed horror with her mouth slightly agape. Like she was about to say something but nothing came out.

And then the phone crased to the floor.

----------

**CM: Yay, we finished the first chapter!!**

**Smeakr: That took so long T^T I can't feel my fingers...**

**WL: I didn't do anything, I watched and added some parts maybe...**

**Smeakr: The buttons kept switching on me!! I had to go find them!!**

**CM: Yeah, yeah, suck it up...**

**Smeakr: Shut up..**

**All: Please Review, we loves them!!**

_**BLOOPERSSSSS..../ DELETED SCENESSSSS.....**_

**"Huh...sounds scary. Sorry, man. I'd come over if they hadn't of transferred me."**

**"Yeah, yeah. It's scary alright."**

**"Cuuuut! Cynthia, what are you doing?" Paige yells from behind the camera.**

**"I felt left out..." Cynthia replies.**

**"One question.." Breda starts.**

**"Yes, Breda?" Chelsea wonders.**

**"How did she get in our phone call?"  
**

**"I FOUND ANOTHER PHONE!! HAHAHAHA! Bye." **

**Click.**

**"From the top!" Chelsea exclaims. They groan in annoyance.**

**"Take 27."**

**-----------**

_**Zzzzz**_

**Until that sound rang in his ears. Placing the glass down-**

**"I'm a bee!!" Cynthia yells running in front of the camera. Then she disappears...**

**She's suddenly on the counter, "I can fly!!" She jumps off of the counter only to face plant. "No I can't...."**

**"From the top. And please remove her from the set." Paige sighs.**

**----------**

**But those would be his last thoughts as something cold and hard wrapped around his neck and dragged him off of the second floor.**

**Interupting the scene was someone sobbing. Paige looks over at her friend.**

**"Chelsea... Are you crying?"**

**She sniffs, "YESSSSS!!!"**

**"Why?" **

**"He died!!!"**

**"No he didn't."**

**"He didn't?"**

**"Okay, dude, you wrote the script. He's sitting right beside you and that was a dummy."**

**She looks over and Fuery smiles slightly at her.**

**"....Oh...."**

**"Take 37!!!"**

**-----------**

**"October, hey, it`s me." The voice on the other end replies. They were male and sounded a bit upset...**

**"EDWAAARRDD!!" A scream sounds from the phone, then Ed yelling.**

**October looks over at Paige, "She did it again."  
**

**"Dang it Chelsea!! Quit glomping the actors!!" Paige yells.**

**"I haven't glomped Fuery yet..."**

**Fuery immediately walks out of the room.**

**"Start again." Paige sighs. "Take 110."**

**---------**

**The song Hot by Avril Lavigne (Picked by random!) was playing in the back ground with June and October dancing on the set. October does the moon walk while June does the macarina. **

**"We're rolling.." Paige says.**

**"Okay.." They quickly go back to their spots.  
**

**---------**

**"Edward..." Chelsea calls.**

**"Yeah?!"**

**"Don't screw this up!!"**

**He had laughed countless times before in the middle of the suspenseful phone call of suspense... For some reason that boy finds it funny...**

**"Copy that." He mock salutes.**

**"I'll beat him with a bat if he does!!" Cynthia chirps, a bat in her hands. **

**After that, the scene went smootly...**


End file.
